Partners Through Time
by Tigertyler7
Summary: A lethal gas has Elfman, Lucy, Wendy, Flair, and the exceeds trapped in Fairy Sphere until the danger is gone. What would happen if they were trapped for 60 years. Everyone they knew is gone. Can unexpected allies help them through this and help them move on.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost a typical day in fairy tail except a special mission just came in for specific mages and it is a dire one.

"Elfman, Lucy, Wendy, and Exceeds please report to my office. a mission has come for you 6 only." Master said as the said mages walk up from the chaos that is the guild. "a dark guild is mass producing a very lethal gas. so lethal it kills when on contact. your job is to fly up there and stop the mages and either contain or destroy the gas." Makarov finished.

"we seem to be a rather unusual team, why were only we requested?" Lucy asked.

"it has to do with the types of fighters you are, speed, versatility, and brute strength. also, Natsu might just blow up the island which is the only floating island in existence that is known. can you imagine the paperwork for the destruction of that island would be?" Makarov finally asked.

"when you put it that way, it makes sense. I'll have virgo pack our things and store it for us, I just need Elfman's address." Lucy said.

"I live in an apartment close to where yours is Lucy, we even have the same landlady" Elfman said with a shiver.

"Is that so? wonder how we don't run into each other." Lucy said.

"I usually go for a run at around 6:00 to 7:00, take a shower, then meet Mira at the guildhall at 7:15. It is a part of my manly routine." Elfman said.

Oh, I just get up at 7:00 then go straight to the guild hall at 8:00." Lucy said.

"Not that I don't like getting to know people, but we should get going soon." wendy said.

"Right sorry. I just gave Virgo your address and she should be finished packing about… now." Lucy said and as if on cue Virgo appeared.

"Princess, I managed to get everything packed and stored. is it time for my punishment?" Virgo asked as Lucy face palmed.

Elfman and Lilly didn't know much about Lucy's spirits minus Loke… Virgo was on a new level of weird to them. He never pictured Lucy as a sadist before.

"How long are you going to ask for punishment when you already know I am going to say no?" Lucy asked.

"Until you actually start punishing me princess." Virgo said.

"We have an important mission so there is no time for that." Lucy said.

"Oh well, maybe next time." Virgo said as she disappeared.

"I am going to tell the rest of my team." Lucy said as the girls and happy made their way to Natsu, Erza, and Gray.

"I'll go tell my sisters." Elfman said as he went to the bar.

"Lilly went to tell Gajeel.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, I am going on a mission with Elfman, wendy, and the cats." Lucy told them so they wouldn't worry too much.

"Ok, I will see you guys later." Natsu said while stuffing his face in.

"See you later Elfman" Mira said as Lisanna just smiled

Gajeel just grunted to what lilly said.

after being pointed the right direction, Happy took Lucy, Carla took wendy, and Lilly took Elfman as they flew to the flying island. they saw the council flying ships and decided to land there to get information.

"Greetings, I am the new custody enforcement unit director Larry." Larry said. I will tell you what to do when our final guest appears." Larry said. moments later a red rope tied itself around the ship. "Seems she has arrived." Larry said.

"I'd recognize this rope anywhere. it's Flare's hair." Lucy said. just as she said that Flare jumped onto the ship and put her hair back into it's braid.

"Hi blondie." Flare said as she gave Lucy a hug which Lucy returned.

"Flare, how are you? how is the village?" Lucy asked.

"The giants are doing fine as am I, the flame is still going strong. those pesky treasure hunters trued to get the flame again, but with my training, I threw them out of the village and into the next town over." Flare said.

"Good." Lucy said.

"And how are you little blue hair? Flare asked wendy.

"Good, thank you." Wendy said.

"Blue cat, White cat, how are you." Flare asked.

"Doing just fine." Happy said.

"I would rather you just call us by our names instead of hair or fur color." Carla said.

"Sorry, I do that when I don't know a person by name." Flare said

"Black cat… I don't think we have met before." flare said.

"I am Pantherlilly, but my friends call me Lilly." Pantherlilly said.

"And white hair… your new to me too." Flare said

"I'm the real man of the guild, Elfman strauss is my name." Elfman said.

"Where have I heard the name Strauss?" Flare asked.

"You know Mirajane strauss right?" Lucy asked.

you mean the famous bikini model some of the giants have pictures of her on their walls?" Flare asked.

"yes, Elfman happens to be her little brother." Lucy said.

"LITTLE?!" Flare asked incredulously

"She is my big sister, even though I look older, but those comments make me feel manly." Elfman said.

"I thought you were an offspring of a male giant and a female human." Flare said.

"HOW WOULD THAT EVEN WORK?!" Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Lilly, Elfman and Happy all yelled in unison.

"Not that this isn't amusing but we got a problem that needs attending to." Larry said.

"Sorry." Lucy said.

"Anyways, once you defeat the dark mages throw them off the island and then we will deal with the mist. you must not let it make contact with you. even your hair. the gas can also kill spirits… even horologium. however if it is not concentrated then it is not deadly if the gas takes enough time it will lose all of its concentration and fade away" Larry said.

"so, avoid the gas and throw people off the island. sounds simple enough." Elfman said.

"Alright I will land in a hidden area to let you all out. you will know what to do afterwards." Larry said. the airship landed in a hidden grotto ant dropped off the mages. "Good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

Not long after they were dropped off they spot a building and with the cats in the air they confirmed there are 4 buildings in total one in the middle and three on each corner. The middle one is protected by a barrier generated by the three bases around it.

"Our best chance is to split up and take them out at once. LETS GO!" Elfman said as they split up. Elfman went with Lucy to the one North of the middle one. Wendy and Lilly (With his insistence and Carla's relief that he did.") went to the one East of the middle. Flare, Happy, and Carla took the one that is west of the middle.

Lucy summoned Taurus and Loke to help take care of the minor mages with her while Elfman took on the leader of that base. Lilly took care of the mages while Wendy entered her dragon force and fought the leader. Happy took on some of the mages with the fish he carries in his sack and a watermelon. Carla took on the rest of the mages in her human form. Flare took on the leader of that base. once they were done the shield disappeared and they all rushed to the front door. They then ran back to the main base after throwing off all the dark mages. They entered and went down 7 stair cases until they reached a lab. Only thing is was that it is empty but one person in a lab coat and grey hair and glasses.

"Ahh, greetings, I am Dr. Baya and I welcome you to my laboratory." Baya said but the group remained quiet. "This gas is quite the interesting specimen, individual particles don't do much and are usually separated in the atmosphere, however, one breath full or handfull can instantly kill. Imagine what the black market would pay for this stuff." Baya continued. Your too late, everyone you didn't throw off the island will be going is going to my other base that is currently deserted." Baya concluded.

"You mean, they got passed the custody enforcement unit?" Lucy asked.

"What custody enforcement unit?" Baya said as he clicked a few buttons and on the screen was the custody enforcement unit and the escape pods were captured. "Grrrr." Baya growled before he had an idea. "No matter, you may have won the battle but you have lost the war." Baya said as he pushed a few buttons. "You see, I can release the gas throughout the entire island." Baya said as he pushed one last button and an alarm went off. Baya then put a dagger into the control panel and retreated to the last escape pod. but once he was off the island he was captured by the custody enforcement unit. "Uh oh." Baya said as the custody enforcement unit pried open the door and arrested him. It was then there were hidden pipes that started to shoot out a mist colored gas. the pipes covered the radius of the island and they were all shooting the lethal gas.

"Hehe, that's what they get for messing with me." Baya said.

"We have no choice, Baya is coming with me to Fairytail, the rest of you take them in and prevent the fall of the gas but make sure it can dissipate." Larry said.

"Yes sir." a commander said as they took separate airboats.

"I'm sorry…" Larry thought to himself as he left the island.

By the time the team got out the gas just sealed off the sky to them.

"Oh no, so this is what he meant by losing the war." Lucy said.

"Why is the gas covering all our exit routs?" Happy asked.

"Hot air rises and cold air sinks… it blocked off the sky because it is getting too cold for it to rise any further." Wendy said.

"You mean, it is going to sink onto us?" Carla asked.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Happy yelled

"I can't do anything about that, I am out of magic and your types of magic can't help." Wendy said.

"Oh no… it can't end like this… It can't." Lucy cried.

"We won't go down without a fight. We have to take death head on like we did when we were on Tenrou!" Elfman said as he held out his hand to Lucy, who took it.

"Right, because we never back down!" Lucy said as Wendy put a hand into Lucy's.

"We can't give up… ever" Wendy said as Carla took her hand in her paw. Happy then put her paw in his and Lilly did the same with Happy. Lilly offered a paw to Flare who hesitantly accepted it and then put her own hand into Elfman's.

"BECAUSE WE ARE FAIRYTAIL!" They all shouted. Even Flare and she isn't even a part of Fairytail. She was planning on joining eventually as long as she can visit her giant friends. that was the last thing they said before the mist poured down on them. but before the mist hit. Mavis appeared on a hill and used the bond to create Fairy Sphere just before it hit. She then disappeared just when the rune knights made a rune barrier so that the deadly gas cannot go down onto the public and only the gas that is safe can escape until it is all safe.

Back at the fairy tail guild Mavis just made her enterence and told Makarov that she had a major announcement to make. Just then Larry made his enterence with Dr. Baya.

"Greetings, I am the Custody enforcement unit chief Larry, I regret to inform you that this man killed some of your members as well as an ally." Larry said as he pushed Baya onto the floor.

"What… Which ones…" Natsu said slowly.

"Lucy Heartfelia, Wendy Marvel, Elfman Strauss, Flare Corrona, and your exceeds. You may do what you want with this man, but I am truly sorry for your loss." Larry said as 6 people stood up and made their way to the poor man…Nah he deserved it.

Mira in her satan soul picked the man up by his shirt and before she can make any damage, Mavis said, "WAIT… They aren't dead, I managed to save them in time."

"Mavis…" Mira said as she dropped the man.

"Mavis?" Larry asked.

"Makarov… give Larry and Baya a felt symbol, they will need to hear this as well." Mavis said.

"I understand." Makarov said as he took out two felt Fairytail insignias and handed one to each.

"WHAT THE?! WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?! They yelled at the same time as the first master appeared before them.

"I am Mavis Vermilion, The First Master of Fairytail, This man almost killed them… I managed to us Fairy sphere… one of the grand Fairy spells; and saved their lives." Mavis said.

"They are alive?" Larry asked.

"Yes, Fairy sphere is a spell that protects anyone from all manner of evil or darkness… but at a price… they will be trapped in time until the danger is gone." Mavis concluded.

"So… they won't even age until the danger is gone?" Larry asked. When Mavis nodded her head he sighed and continued. It could take decades for that gas to dissipate, you might not even see them again…" Larry said.

"What… Mira said brokenly. Lisanna was crying onto Natsu's shoulder while everyone else remained silent.

"May I still beat the stuffing out of this man?" Mira asked as Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Lisanna perked up a bit.

"Of course, why would I bring him here if you couldn't?" Larry said as Natsu lit his fists on fire.

"Mother…" Baya squeaked pathetically.

"This one is for Happy!" Natsu yelled as he punched Baya's gut and blew him to the wall. "And this one is for Lucy!" Natsu said as he uppercutted him onto the ceiling. as he fell Natsu jumped. "This is for Wendy and Carla." Natsu yelled as he grabbed his Legs and slamed him into the floor. And this is for Elfman and Lilly!" Natsu yelled as he punched him into Mira in her satan soul Sitri. Mira power charged a kick with her flames and kicked Baya to Gajeel and sent a fire ball at him. Once the fire died down, Gajeel picked up Baya and held him for a close ranged iron dragon roar and then let him fly to lisanna. Lisanna changed into her cat form and scratched Baya mercilessly. Makarov hit him with a giant fist to Gray, who used Ice Devil's Rage and sent Baya to Porlyusica(Who was visiting to give Makarov his medicine)

"This is why I hate humans. Now without any healers I will be around even more of them." She said as she put a syringe into Baya's rear and numbed his butt.

"Alright, he has had enough. You are coming with me back to prison." Larry said as he was loaded up and said goodbye to fairy tail.

"We will wait for you guys, no matter how long it takes." Mira said.


	3. Chapter 3

60 years later…

The group was waiting for their inevitable death… only it never came. Elfman opened his eyes to see that everyone is alive. he looked up and noticed that the gas was gone. He then turned his attention to the small group with him and said, "Is everyone alright?" after Elfman asked that question everyone opened their eyes and looked around.

"I think so." Lucy said. Everyone nodded in confirmation.

"The gas must of dissipated before it reached us." Wendy said.

"Well it is gone now, I just put my head outside this patch of grass and I am not dead so we are good to go home." Flare said.

"Huh… guess Baya was all talk… not very manly at all." Elfman said.

"Well, I might go back to Sun village, so I will see you soon." Flare said as she used her hair to climb off the island safely.

"We might as well go home too." Lucy said as the exceeds picked up the three and they flew back to Fairytail completely unaware how long they were gone.

In magnolia—

"Is it just me, or does Magnolia look different?" Lucy asked.

Magnolia had some new streets and buildings that weren't there when they were there last. They thought nothing of it as they made their way to the guild.

"Hey guys, we are back." Lucy said unaware of the time that has passed.

"You're back. I never thought we would see you again." An elderly woman with white hair and blue eyes said. Her hair is tied in the front like a ponytail.

"Uhh, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Lucy asked.

Elfman knew right away who it was, even if she was aged, he could definitely tell by her eyes. "M-Mira, is that you?" Elfman asked already knowing the answer but not knowing how.

"Yes, I'm Mira, it has been 60 years since I last saw you all." Mira said

Mira?! Wait... 60 years, we were only gone one day." Wendy said.

"I put you in the Fairy sphere to save your lives". Mavis said.

Oh… that might explain the changes in town. Lucy said sadly.

Elfman had a shine in his eyes and he was breathing was very shaky.

"Elf… are you ok?" another Elderly lady with short white hair asked

"Lisanna, is that you?" Wendy asked.

"Yes." Lisanna said.

Sniff... I'm sorry Mira, Lisanna. I am so sorry. Elfman cried. Mirajane put a wrinkled hand on Elfman and led him to a bench and offered a shoulder for him to cry on. Elfman kept apologizing and crying as Lisanna placed a hand on Elfman's back as Elfman cried while apologizeing.

"Lucy… Happy… Wendy… Carla…It is good to see you again." an elderly lady eating a strawberry cake walked up to the two. along with a half naked elder man and another elderly lady with an orange headband with a flower in it.

"Erza… Gray… Levy…" Lucy said through strangled sobs.

"You all turned into ooo…" Happy started out but Erza glared at him, daring him to finish that sentence.

"oooh my gosh, a fish!" Happy said as he took out a fish from his pouch.

"Lucy, Wendy, and Carla tried her best to surpress her tears to fail.

"Where is Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu died 50 years ago." Erza said.

"WHAT, WHY, HOW, WHEN WHO?" Happy asked while crying.

"Natsu turned out to be E.N.D, the most powerful of Zeref's creations as well as brother. 50 years ago, Natsu and Zeref had a battle to the death, Natsu won and killed Zeref at a price, the magic that was keeping Natsu alive disappeared along with Zeref, killing him in the process." Erza said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No…" Lucy cried weakly as Levy walked her way over to Lucy sand let her cry on her shoulder. Erza gently let Wendy and Carla cry on her while grey did the same with Happy.

Lilly, Remind me never to let Bunny borrow anything from me again." an old man with long silver hair and peircing red eyes said.

"Gajeel…" Lilly said unable to keep his composure. Gajeel picked up Lilly, who leaned into Gajeel's shoulder.

"This isn't fair. Why did this have to happen? Why? Lilly asked as he cried into Gajeel's chest.

After 3 minuets of crying they suddenly came to a halt.

"It seems our work here is done." Makarov said as he approached the five.

"Master Makarov, how are you still alive? More importantly, what do you mean by that?" Lucy asked as everyone they knew looked down minus Asuka. "What are we not getting here?" Lucy asked

"You remember when we took down Tartaros, well their souls were reincarnated into 9 of Mira's 12 grandchildren who are about your age." Makarov said

"Including the..." Lucy was interrupted

"Yes, including the necromancer and that would be me." A very skinny male said as he made his way to them.

"Wait, I thought with Zeref gone your souls disappeared all together. another question is why couldn't Natsu be revived?" Lucy said.

"It just killed our bodies but not our souls." Keyes said and then everyone understood that much. " E.N.D. or Natsu however you look at him, is an Etherious demon, My curse has no affect on him." Keys concluded.

"I see, So… How many of you are dead?" Lucy asked and everyone with their heads down raised a hand.

"no… it can't be true! Stop lying like that!" Elfman wailed but when he looked into Mira's eyes he knew it was the truth

"I'm very sorry, But now that they have completed their task, I have to let them go." Keyes said as everyone started to glow a feint blue.

"What… Why?" Wendy asked all teary eyed again.

"It isn't up to me, if I keep them any longer than nessisary, they would be mindless, kind of like those skeletons that I used to almost kill you." Keyes said as he waved his arm and Makarov disappeared while waving goodbye. next came Laxus who gave everyone a two fingered salute. then Erza, Levy, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, and Gildarts

Gajeel put Lilly down so that he can face him. "Lilly, I want you to partner up with Elfman ok." Gajeel said.

"What about your grandkids and kids?" Lilly asked.

"They got cats of their own." Gajeel said.

"You have my word, I will abide by your final words." Lilly said.

With a smile, Gajeel disappeared.

"Happy, Natsu's last wish was for you to respect and partner with Lucy from now on. can you do that for not only him, but for Lucy and Myself?" Erza asked.

"A-Aye." Happy said.

"Stay strong for me, ok." Erza said to the group.

"Ok Erza." Lucy said. Wendy and carla just nodded.

with a tear in her working eye, Erza disappeared.

Elfman was holding Mira and Lisanna close to him. An elderly woman wearing green and glasses who was also glowing came up to Elfman

"Ever." Elfman said as she walked over to him.

"Elfman, I just want to say thank you for being my friend all those years ago. you disappearing made me realize much more than I can explain. I know you liked me, I did too, but I had to move on and I want you to find that someone of your own. And if you don't I will come back and kill you myself!" Evergreen said.

"I promise, I will find someone else for you Ever." Elfman said as Evergreen disappeared.

Next thing he knows his sisters become intangible but are still visible. "We will see you again, but I… no, we want you to live your life before then." Mira said.

"Our only regret is the fact that we can't be there for you." Lisanna said.

"My regret is that I couldn't be there for you while I was gone." Elfman said.

"Don't be, it was out of your control as is for us. Be strong for us ok." Mira said as their bodies begin to fade.

"Good bye… Elfman… Lucy… Wendy… evryone." Mira and lisanna said as they both disappeared.

Wendy, Happy, and Lucy couldn't hold back their tears but Elfman, Carla, and Lilly tried to surpress it only for strangled sobs to be let out. A fair skinned man about the same size and age as Elfman came up to Wendy and Carla and picked both them up one in each muscled arm. Another man with a shade lighter skin than Elfman but is equally muscled walked over to Lucy and put an arm around her. A pale skinned woman with black hair walked up to Elfman. A very tanned man that is as big as Elfman before he trained for the games picked up lilly. a man that has a similar build to Gray when he was a teenager picked up Happy.

"We will go to our place, we have our reasons you all probably know." a green haired woman said as she pushed a button and a portal appeared. Lucy, the man that was holding her, Wendy, Carla, the man that was holding them, Elfman, the lady that was holding his hand, Pantherlilly, the man that was holding him, Happy, the man that was holding him, Keyes, one other man, one other woman, and the woman that opened the portal went through the portal.

 **Hi everyone, a quick question and I will update either in a week or if someone gets it right. Who do you think is going to comfort our group of time travelers? please review to answer. please review in general too. I don't own Fairytail but a man can dream can't he?"**

 **Tiger.**


	4. Chapter 4

the next thing the group knows they are outside a two story stone house that could be easily mistaken for a castle if not for the shape. They were lead into a hallway that lead to a room with a staircase with a red carpet going down it. There were four hallways evenly spaced out and two on each floor. To the left there was a room which can only be presumed to be a dining room and kitchen. To the right is most likely the living room. The black haired woman guided Elfman up the stairs and took the upper left hallway. The two heavily muscled men took Wendy and Carla to the upper right room Lilly and Happy went to the bottom left hallway with the people carrying them.

"I would like to formally apologize first off for my previous actions." The woman said breaking Elfman from his daze. Elfman was in a bedroom that had bookshelves filled to the brim with books of all kinds.

"huh…" Elfman said looking at the woman who looked familiar to him.

She is a black haired pale skinned woman wearing a blue revealing kimono. she is wearing a white headband just above a strange mark on her forehead and a green ribbon on her neck that holds it all together. she watched in amusement as it all clicked into him.

"Your that demon that controlled me… Seilah right?" Elfman asked with a hint of worry.

"Yes, but fear not, I have changed ever since being absorbed into your sister, actually Mirajane was my grandmother which makes you my great uncle." Seilah explained.

"Oh…" Elfman said in sadness as tears and confusion replaced fear.

"Do you need help to let it out?" Seilah asked.

"I'll be fine…" Elfman said brokenly. the last thing he wanted was putting his problems on his great niece like that.

"I thought you would say that." Seilah said with a smirk. "This is an order; head on my shoulder, and let out all the sadness you have accumulated." Seilah ordered as she put her curse into action. Elfman put his head on Seilah's shoulder let out a loud cry before crying a bit quieter on the pale shoulder. "And feel free to hug." Seilah added as he complied.

Wendy was crying on the man that offered a shoulder… or rather chest of the man with one of his large arm wrapped around her and Carla who started crying when the man gave her a look that assured her that she could cry. it was only when they slowed down and stopped the man decided to speak.

"Feel better?" The man's deep voice asked the two it was only then they took a good look at the man. he is a fair skinned man about the same size and age as Elfman. the man had reddish orange eyes with light blue hair styled the same way Elfman's was before he trained for the games. he was shirtless but he wore black pants and a white loincloth. He had tattoos of crimson triangles circling his arms, waist, and two lines going down his chest and he was wearing a chain that looked like a sash.

"Thank you sir." Wendy said gratefully. The man nodded kindly at Wendy. it was then Wendy got a good look at the room. the room itself was eggshell white but in the bedroom there were all different kinds of swords and blades in glass cases. other then that it was a typical bedroom.

"You know it is weird seeing you in this kind of situation." The man's voice was a bit gruff but was also familiar.

"What's your name?" Wendy asked.

"The name is Ezel, I am the demon you killed when you stopped the main face machine." Ezel said.

"Huh?!" Wendy said as she went into a corner of the room. Carla leaped in between the former demon and Wendy.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM A HAIR ON HER HEAD" Carla yelled.

"Easy cat… Carla right?" Ezel asked when she nodded Ezel continued. "I may have been reborn but I was raised to like humans. besides, you probably knew my grandmother Mirajane." Ezel said as the two calmed down.

"I'm Wendy, sorry for killing you 60 years ago." Wendy said

"Don't worry bout it. I was a major jerk anyway." Ezel admitted as he picked up wendy and carla and pulled them into a hug. Knowing they were not in harm's way they hugged him back. "On second thought, a major jerk is a huge understatement of what I was."

Lucy was taken to another room with the man that she was crying on. her crying started to slow and when she stopped Loke came into the room.

"Been awhile hasn't it princess? Loke said.

"Loke… I am so sor…" Lucy never finished the sentence.

"It isn't your fault Lucy, no one is mad at you, or anyone." Loke said.

"Thank you Loke." Lucy said.

"Before I forget, Thank you for comforting her during the worst of it." Loke said.

Yeah thank you. I don't even know your name." Lucy said as she stood up and then the man stood up. he is a very muscled man probably about the same size as Elfman. he had a shade lighter skin than Elfman and has black hair styled into a crew cut. he is not wearing a shirt but was wearing a brown short sleeved coat with a fur lining and white baggy pants held up by a brown belt.

"My apologies, I am one of Mirajane's grandsons Torafuzar, also a former demon gate of Tartaros." Torafuzar said as Loke took a defensive position before Lucy stopped him.

"Loke, I say lets give him the benefit of the doubt. he may have been in tartaros but he is no longer a demon. furthermore he said that he is the grandson one of the nicest person we knew." Lucy said.

"Your right. I will ask a friend in the spirit world to confirm this." Loke said as he disappeared.

right after Loke disappeared Lucy had a good look at the room. the color of the room was a dark navy with a matching carpet. there was a picture of Torafuzar wearing a gold medal and speedo on the wall and the medal was hung right next to it. There was a water cooler in the room and everything else was normal.

"What is this?" Lucy asked while walking up to the medal.

"That is for a nonmagical sports event called the olympics, I am an aquatic demon, I have to have natural swimming abilities weather I am in my demon form or my human form. I have to in order to use my magic and curse effectively.

"You didn't use magic?" Lucy asked.

"No, in my human form, I loose the ability to breathe underwater and my speed is still exceptional but is drastically less." Torafuzar explained.

"I never heard of the olimpics before." Lucy said.

"It is relatively new, everyone can participate, and it is a worldwide event. I won that medal at the very first Olympics, which was held in Fiore one year ago." Torafuzar said

"When is the next one?" Lucy asked.

"Next year there is an olimpics for winter sports and two years after that is the summer olimpics again." Torafuzar explained.

Just as Torafuzar finished explained everything, Loke came back with the information he needed. "You were right Lucy, he is safe to be around." Loke said. "Did you know he was in a major sports event called…" Loke was cut off by Lucy.

"The Olympics? Yes we just finished talking about that." Lucy said.

Lilly just finished crying. the man he was with just kept petting his back soothingly. the man reached over the man reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a couple of tissues.

"Thanks." Lilly said as he wiped his tears off. "I am Pantherlilly by the way, what is yours?" The black exceed asked the man. the man almost liked like Elfman before he trained for the games. same tan skin and build but he had black markings all over his skin and had shaggy dirty blonde hair. he was wearing green pants and a cloak.

"Excuse me one moment…" the man said as he looked in a book titled "Things I should know by heart but don't."

"Don't tell me you forgot your name." Lilly said.

"Ah, here we go." The man said as he closed the book. "I am Tempester, a former demon gate, as well as one of the 12 grandchildren of Mira." Tempester said.

"Normally I would be on guard after hearing the first part, but the second part kind of grabbed my attention." Lilly said.

Happy did not live up to his name as the man who brought him to his room brought in the 10th box of tissues.

"For a cat named Happy, he sure can cry a lot." the man thought. after 5 more tissues Happy cried himself to sleep.

"finaly, I couldn't take anymore crying, I would have blown up if he didn't. Kinda weird that a man named Jackal is currently petting a cat." Jackal thought to himself as he picked up the exceed and left for the dining hall.

in the kitchen…

"How much do we have to make? How much" a man with green hair said.

"We have more than enough for our guests and ourselves, besides, we owe them more than this for what we did to them in our past life and to their late friends." the woman with green hair said.

"Does saying "I'm sorry for wanting Jackal to blow up your breasts help at all?" a young lady with black bunny ears said.

the three in the room looked at her with a look that said "That is the last thing she needs to hear" and unanimously said "NO!"

"Hey, I am willing to try anything if it is to help even a little bit." the bunny eared woman said.

"Maybe when she is feeling better." Keyes said. "But for now, we have dinner to make."

Once all of his tears were gone Elfman lifted his head off of Seilah as she smiled knowingly at him.

"Come, we should meet your friends and your other nieces and nephews for dinner."

"Are all of the demon gates Mirajane's grandchildren?" Elfman asked.

"All but 3. Mira had 12 grandchildren, 9 are former demons one is a demon takeover, and 2 are dragon slayers." Seillah said.

Elfman nodded but remained silent until they made it to the dining hall where they met Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lilly, Torafuzar, Ezel, Tempester, and Jackal. Elfman took a seat next to Lucy while Seilah took a seat across from Elfman. 5 minuits later, 7 more people entered with trays of food and some pitchers of water.

One was Keyes the skinny male with black hair , brown eyes, and the same cloak and head wear he had when he was a demon. Another was a female with green hair and blue eyes. she was wearing a purple revealing sweater and blue short jeans. she is wearing black leggings and talon like gloves. her hair is styled so that it looks like feathers off her temple. the third person was a male with green hair and a metal visor. basically he looked like bickslow only that his clothes were red and green stripes. The fourth person was a woman in a lab coat, violet eyes, a tie with 1/16 on them, and a bunny eared head band on her head. there was a blonde man that looked almost exactly like laxus, only difference was that his hair is shorter and his scar is on the other eye. a white haired woman that was wearing a white jacket, grey pants, and a pink shirt. the third person was a man with a short white mohawk. he looked very punkish as he was wearing a black tank top and dark navy jeans.

"Good, everyone is here, I assume you all know that most of us are former demons of tartaros." the green haired woman asked and when everyone nodded she continued. "I think it is a good time for introductions. I am Kyôkya, pleasure to meet you Uncle Elfman and friends." Kyôkya said.

"I am Lamy." The lady who is wearing the bunny ears said.

"How much is my name worth how much?" The man with green hair said before he was hit over the head by Kyôkya. "Owww… It is Franelmeth… oww." Franelmeth said in pain.

"I am Keyes, sorry for the abrupt good bye to you friends… no.. your family." Keyes said

"Ezel is my name." Ezel said

"Torafuzar." Torafuzar said.

"I'm Seilah." Seilah said.

"I forgot…" the dark skinned man said.

"It is Tempester… My name is Jackal." the man with the green shirt said.

"Damion." The man with the mohawk said

"I am Maria." The white haired woman said

"My friends call me eel." The blonde male said.

they ate in silence knowing that they need more time to let all this sink in… and this is a lot to take in

"This is really good." Lucy said as the others agreed.

"Thank you, we always had good food thanks to Lamy, Keyes, and Torafuzar." Kyokya said.

Elfman tried a bite of the chicken and noticed something was off. "This is a manly chicken." Elfman said.

"Thanks…I think. We put in rosemary and bay leafs in it." Lamy said. all at once Elfman knew the problem.

"You know, It is much more manly to use Basil rather than Bay." Elfman said.

"Basil?" Lamy asked.

"I told you it was basil." Keyes said as he looked in the cookbook. Lamy looked over his shoulder and was shocked to say the least.

"I am so sorry about that, But… how did you know Uncle Elfman?" Lamy asked.

"I do cooking as a hobby, I know when I taste something off on certain foods." Elfman said.

"Teach me master!" Lamy suddenly bowed to Elfman.

"Alright alright… I think Uncle Elfman has had enough craziness for one day…. actually for an entire month with all he has been through with his group of friends." Seilah said as she picked up Lamy and carried her away.".

after dinner Seilah and Kyokya showed Carla, Lucy, Happy, and Wendy to their rooms while Torafuzar and Ezel took Elfman and Lilly to their room. Carla paired with Wendy, Happy paired with Lucy, and Lilly paired with Elfman.

With the girls and Happy…

They walked through a hallway with 4 doors, two on each side and a window on the end. Kyokya pointed to the room that is the closest left. "This will be Lucy's room, and this will be Wendy's room." Kyokya said as she pointed to the nearest right.

"your wardrobes are stocked with new clothes that are designed to increase your specific magic power when combined with the accessories." Kyokya said.

"My room is next to Lucy's and Kyokya's is next to Wendy's." Seilah said. "Lamy tends to sleep with Kyokya, so if you need anything just let us know." Seilah concluded.

"I have a couple of questions. First, I get why you are helping Elfman, but why the rest of us?" Lucy asked.

"You were good friends with Grandma Mirajane, Aunt Lissanna, and you still are with Uncle Elfman. you also have nowhere to go since Fairy Hills is full and the apartment complex you lived in was torn down for a super mall." Kyokya said.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Lucy asked.

"Though I don't know what happened to your belongings though, you may want to ask the guild." Kyokya finished.

Deciding not to press matters any further Lucy asked her other question."Do you have any books?" Lucy asked as Seilah's face lit up.

"Of course, my whole room is a library, I have all kinds of books, Mystery, Demonology, Drama, Romance, Everything." Seilah said.

"Oh… well what is your favorite book?" Lucy asked.

"My favorite book of all time is this novel I always carry with me everywhere by an author named Lucy Heartfelia." Seilah said as Lucy's eyes widened with surprise.

"WAIT… That's my name." Lucy said in surprise.

"IT IS… oh my goodness." Seilah's said excitedly.

"Who published it? I wrote the story but I never published it before." Lucy said as Seilah looked at the cover.

"Levy Published it." Seilah said.

"I wish I could have thanked her for it." Lucy said.

"Can I have your autograph?" Seilah asked.

"Sure." Lucy said as she signed the book.

"Seems they hit it off right off the bat." Kyokya said.

"Yeah, it is amazing what similar interests can do." Wendy said.

"I just hope they don't do this all night." Carla said.

With the rest of the guys,

Torafuzar opened a door and let Elfman and Lilly in. "This will be your room." Torafuzar said as Ezel and himself entered. "Before we forget we have new clothes for you to wear that will increase your particular magic type." Torafuzar concluded.

"Our rooms are across the hall, if you need anything just holler." Ezel said as they left.

Later that night…

Elfman was tossing and turning in his bed. sweat covered his forehead as he was dreaming or rather having a nightmare. Elfman suddenly woke up screaming and panting. after a couple of deep breaths he turned his head to the left and saw a worried Panterlilly, Ezel, and Torafuzar the latter two are in their boxers.

"Sorry… I woke you guys up didn't I?" Elfman asked knowing they wouldn't have the heart to tell him that his scream woke them up.

"No, we just couldn't sleep." Ezel said.

"Had a nightmare Elfman?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah… didn't mean to raise any concern… not very manly of me to do so." Elfman said

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lilly asked already 99% sure it had to do with his late sisters.

"No, but thank you for the offer." Elfman said.

"Here, drink this, it may help you a little." Torafuzar said as he gave Elfman a glass of water which the man drank up in 5 seconds.

"Thanks… where did the water come from?"

"I have a water cooler in my room." Torafuzar said.

"Well, you guys can go back now, I have a feeling I can help Elfman fall asleep on my own." Lilly said as the two former demons said their goodnights and left.

"Why don't you lay back down." Lilly said as Elfman laid down but before he could pull up the blankets, Lilly suddenly jumped onto Elfman's Chest.

"What are you…" Elfman never finished his question as Lilly Laid down on his stomach while using his huge pectorals as a pillow he then pulled the covers over them.

"This is how I used to sleep with Gajeel, though I have to admit, you are slightly more comfortable." Lilly said as Elfman blushed a little.

"Thanks… I guess. but how will this help me sleep?" Elfman asked the black exceed.

"Whenever I get bad dreams Gajeel used to let me sleep with him and vice versa." Lilly said as Elfman understood. after a bit they both fell asleep.

the next day after breakfast Elfman, Lucy, Wendy, and the exceeds tried on their new clothes.

Elfman was wearing a blue sleeveless open vest with a gold trim. it had buttons but he didn't have them buttoned. he didn't have an undershirt leaving nothing to the imagination for his upper body. on the back of it, it has the Kanji for beast. he has matching spiked armbands with a sapphire in the middle around his wrists. he is also wearing white pants with black shoes and a brown belt with a gold buckle.

Lucy was wearing a black shirt with yellow specks to represent the night sky. she was wearing short jeans and a belt with 2 clips for her keys and whip.

Wendy was wearing a blue version of what she wore when she fought Ezel. she was wearing black leggings with a matching skirt. she was also wearing a yellow ribbon and black shoes

Lilly was wearing a maroon biker jacket with a white undershirt and it had the Kanji for panther on the sleeves. he is also wearing deep blue pants with a black studded belt.

Happy was wearing a yellow vest with a fish on the back. he also has his sack.

Carla was wearing a pink dress and blue skirt with her usual tie with paw print on it and a pink bow on her tail.

"Hmm… Not bad at all. Elfman said as he pulled the vest down to straighten it. while Elfman was not a person who shows off his muscles at any opportunity, he can't help but think he looked menacing with his new clothing.

"Yeah… they fit perfectly too." Lucy said.

"My magic is responding to the clothing." Wendy said.

"I do feel stronger somehow." Elfman said.

"As do I." Lilly said as he tested his new clothes in his battle form and they still fit him.

"Aye." Happy said.

"It is what your nieces and nephews said isn't it?" Carla asked Elfman.

Yeah! thanks for the manly clothing." Elfman said.

"No problem, and before anyone asks, Grandma Mirajane told us about your nervous tic Elfman." Kyôkya said much to the surprise of the much larger male. but just as quickly as it came sadness filled his eyes.

"I missed so much diddn't I?" Elfman asked himself out loud. he was suddenly hugged by Kyôkya.

"You have, but let us help you cope with everything, we have today planned for you today so maybe that will help." Kyôkya said.

"You are nothing like what Erza said you were." Lucy said.

"Thats because I only act differently to enemies." Kyôkya said.

"Well, lets go to the guild hall to meet everyone, then I figured you would want to pay your respects, lastly we will go walk around magnolia and do some shopping." Seilah said.

 **Note I will be rewriting this story soon so it will be emotionally accurate. sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Tiger**


End file.
